All of Me
by linzay19
Summary: This is a companion oneshot to All This Time. It's Shamy's wedding night and things get steamy once they find themselves back in their hotel room.


Ok, guys. Here is my first legit attempt at smut. Go easy on me. Like I have said several times here and on Tumblr, I don't promise that this will be any good, but I'm trying my hardest. Enjoy!

* * *

It had been a long day for Sheldon and Amy. They stood in front of their friends and family and vowed to love each other the rest of their lives. Afterwards, they spent most of the night laughing, dancing, and celebrating their newlywed status. Speeches were made and the cake was cut. As the night went on, the party started to die down and it was finally time for the gang to call it a night.

"Congrats again, guys. I'm really happy for all of you," Raj said to Sheldon, Amy, Leonard, and Penny as he took Kelly's hand and headed towards their hotel room.

"I can't believe that we actually pulled off a double wedding," Penny said.

"I know, I can't believe we did it either. But, honestly, I'm glad that it's over. I'm exhausted," Amy replied.

"Oh come on, Ames. This is the night that you've been waiting for," Penny whispered to Amy and giving her a wink.

"I heard that," Sheldon huffed.

"I really am tired. I will probably fall asleep as soon as I lay down," Amy said.

"Okay, okay. Whatever you guys decided, I hope you have a wonderful evening. We will see you all in the morning. Don't forget that check-out is at noon," Penny replied, giving her friends a smile.

"We will see you then," Amy said.

With that, the two couples made their way to their respective rooms. Leonard and Penny had taken the suite that the girls had slept in the previous night while Sheldon and Amy took the guys' suite. It was on Sheldon's insistence that they stay in that room since he had already arranged everything to his standards and didn't want to repeat the process in a new room.

Once in the room, Amy made a beeline for the bathroom to get out of her dress and into something more suitable for sleeping. She loved her wedding gown, but after wearing it all day, it had become quite uncomfortable. Taking Amy's lead, Sheldon began to change into his pajamas as well.

Amy and Sheldon had decided to try and sleep once they were in the room. They weren't sure that either of them had the energy or stamina to even make an attempt at consummating their relationship. Sheldon wanted everything to go perfectly for Amy and he knew that he would need to be well rested to be at his best.

Taking the pressure off of the evening had finally put Sheldon's nerves at ease. He felt more relaxed than he had the entire week leading up to their wedding day. Once he was dressed, he laid down on the bed and for a split second, felt like he could drift off in a matter of seconds. Then, he heard the bathroom light switch off and looked up to see Amy walking towards the bed.

His chest tightened at the beautiful sight that was before him. Amy had changed into a short, satin nightgown that had matched the color of her wedding dress. She left her curly hair down and it eloquently fell down her back and over her shoulders. She had removed her make-up that she had on for the wedding. Sheldon thought her natural beauty was even more stunning.

Once Amy reached her side of the bed, she took of her glasses and laid them gently on the table beside her. She then laid down next to Sheldon and as a knee-jerk reaction, he inhaled sharply. The realization that this would be their first time sleeping in the same bed as husband and wife hit him like a ton of bricks. It was in that exact moment that he knew that his world was forever altered and nothing about it seemed to bother him.

"You look beautiful," Sheldon whispered to Amy.

"You look pretty handsome yourself," Amy giggled as she made herself comfortable. "Is it okay if I turn off the lights?"

"Of course," Sheldon replied.

He watched Amy closely as she reached up to turn off the lamp on the bedside table, her nightgown slowly raising a little to reveal more of her thighs. This did not go unnoticed by Sheldon, but his focus quickly shifted as he felt Amy settle into her spot again. She laid on her side facing Sheldon and he met her gaze.

"May I make a proposal?" Amy whispered.

"What is your proposal?" Sheldon replied hushly.

"Being that this is our wedding night, and that we have decided to just sleep, I propose that we cuddle," Amy said, holding her breath and waiting for what was sure to be a scoff and a rebuttal from Sheldon.

"I think that would be appropriate," he replied. Amy and Sheldon's heart both stopped, neither able to believe what just came out of Sheldon's mouth. He had surely come a long way from when Amy first met him.

Not wanting to give Sheldon a second to rethink his decision, Amy scooted towards him as he raised his arm so that she could get closer to him. Once she had snuggled in next to him, he inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of Amy's lingering perfume that she wore during the ceremony. He committed the rose-esque scent to memory as he settled in next to Amy, her body fitting perfectly next to his.

As he wrapped his arm around her, he pulled her closer to him. Sheldon did not know where the feeling came from, but, even though she was laying next to him in his arms, Amy didn't feel close enough. He thought that perhaps it was just that his emotions were overloaded by all of the stress from the wedding, or maybe it was the glass of champagne he had during the speeches, but he was feeling affectionate towards Amy.

Without thinking, Sheldon hooked a finger under Amy's chin and tilted her head up. Amy groaned slightly as Sheldon lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers. If she was on the brink of sleep before, she was wide awake now. She laid a hand on Sheldon's chest and felt his erratic heartbeat. Taking this as his cue, he deepened the kissed ever so slightly.

"I thought we weren't going to do this tonight," Amy said as she backed away slightly.

"I said that we should see where things go once we were in our room. However, if you don't want to, I will stop. I don't want to pressure you into anything," Sheldon answered.

"I didn't say that I didn't want to, I just wanted to make sure that we were on the same page," Amy cooed at him.

Sheldon smiled at Amy and he lowered his head to once again meet Amy's lips. A gentle kiss at first, Sheldon soon grew impatient and needy. He ran his tongue over Amy's bottom lip, begging for entrance. It was slightly unfamiliar territory for both of them, but Sheldon was confident that he adequately prepared for this moment. Once he was granted access, he wasted no time exploring her mouth with his tongue. He could taste the minty mouthwash that she used after she brushed her teeth before getting into bed. Sheldon smiled against Amy's lips, not sure why he took so much pleasure in the fact that she kept up with her oral hygiene so well.

The hand that Sheldon had draped over Amy had begun to move up and down Amy's back causing her to arch it. The hand that she had resting on his chest had made its way into Sheldon's hair, running her fingers gingerly through it. It was soft to her touch and the sensation of Amy delicately running her fingers through his hair caused Sheldon to shudder slightly.

As the kiss between them deepened, Sheldon's hand made its way down Amy's back, first finding her hip and then the hem of her nightgown. Amy instinctively threw her leg over Sheldon's hip, causing Sheldon's already shallow breath to hitch. Breaking the deeply passionate kiss, Sheldon began to slowly plant small, soft kisses down Amy's jawline before reaching his intended destination at her neck. Amy let out a gentle moan as Sheldon began to nip at her neck.

Sheldon felt a twitch in his pajama bottoms and he knew that they had reached the point of no return. He began to move his hand up, pushing the hem of the nightgown up with it. He had never felt such a need in his life and he wasn't sure how much longer he would last before he completely unravelled. He needed Amy, more than anything.

In a swift movement, Sheldon rolled them so that he was on top of Amy. Continuing his mission to remove Amy's nightgown, he pushed it up further. Taking the hint, Amy sat up slightly so Sheldon could remove the garment completely. It was only then that Sheldon realized that Amy had not been wearing anything under the gown. He took in the sight before him as his pajama bottoms grew uncomfortably tight.

Feeling increasingly overdressed, Sheldon took off the pajama shirt that he had chosen for the night. Becoming impatient herself, Amy helped him with the shirt before gently tossing it to the side. Much to her dismay, Sheldon got up from the bed and began to walk towards the pile on the floor.

"Sheldon, leave it," Amy groaned.

"I most certainly will not. Plus, I have to get something from my wallet anyways," Sheldon shot back.

"What do you need from your wallet right this second?" Amy whined.

"Amy, I love you, and I want to start a family with you some day, but today is not that day," he replied as he pulled a small foil packet from his wallet.

"Oh," Amy replied, slightly embarrassed by her question. "I started taking oral contraceptives a few months ago in anticipation for this exact moment."

"One can never be too careful," Sheldon said after pondering Amy's statement for a moment.

Once the debate had been settled, Sheldon hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his pajama pants and briefs and pulled both down, carefully stepping out of them and placing them neatly with the other garments. Amy heard the packaging of the condom being opened and knew immediately what Sheldon was doing. Her heart began to pound in her chest. She had waited so long for this moment and now that it was actually happening, it felt like a dream. She loved Sheldon a great deal and she could not have imagined sharing this incredibly intimate and special moment with anyone else.

Once Sheldon returned to the bed, Amy could feel the bed raise slightly as Sheldon made his way back on top of her. Amy couldn't help herself and she looked down and saw how well endowed Sheldon was. She bit her bottom lip slightly at the sight and Sheldon caught her gaze before chuckling to himself.

"Like what you see?" he hummed in her ear.

"Very much so. You have a lot to be proud of," she purred back at him.

Sheldon flashed her a satisfied grin before leaning down to catch her lips in his. Deepening the kiss once again, his hands began to wonder. He cupped one of her breast in his hand and slowly began to massage it, causing Amy to moan slightly into his mouth. Amy reached up with both of her hands and began to have an exploration of her own. She slowly ran her hands down Sheldon's back, once again causing him to shudder. Once she made it down to his hips, she let one hand slip down between them and take his length in her hand, making slow and soft stroking motions. The incredible pleasure that he felt caused him to break the kiss between him and Amy.

"If you keep that up, this isn't going to last long for either of us," Sheldon said breathlessly.

Taking the hint, Amy removed the hand from between them and resumed caressing his back. However, not on to be outdone, Sheldon's hand began to wonder again, finding his favorite spot, her hips. As he leaned down to kiss her neck, his hand began to move again, this time finding her most private of areas. He felt the heat radiating from her as he slowly slid one finger down the length of her folds. He felt her shiver beneath his touch and smiled coyly. He told himself that he had to remember to thank Leonard and Penny for getting him that book, even if it did give him nightmares at first.

As he continued to run his finger up and down, he felt her slightly jump and moan. Taking this as a sign that he had found her clit, he applied a little pressure and began to make small circles. Amy's breath became short and shallow as pleasure began to shoot through her entire body. She had never felt anything like this with Gerard. As the sensation became stronger, Amy began to dig her nails into Sheldon's back, causing him to wince at the blissful pain.

Not sure how much longer she could wait, she bucked her hips against him, hoping that he would get her signal. Sheldon pulled his head up from the crook of her neck and gazed lovingly into her eyes. He saw the wanted in her look and knew that this was it. This was the moment they had been building up to.

"Are you sure?" Sheldon asked in a whisper.

"Yes," Amy answered hushly.

"I love you, Amy," Sheldon hummed as he leaned in to kiss her.

He positioned himself at her entrance, waiting a few moments in case she changed her mind at the last second. Amy placed a hand delicately on his cheek and Sheldon took that as his cue. Without breaking the kiss, he slowly pushed into her, stopping to give her time to adjust to his size. He broke the kiss and looked down at her to see if she was alright and saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Sheldon asked, a sense of concern in his voice.

"I'm fine. It's common for sex to be painful for a female at first. It is nothing to be alarmed about. Just be gentle," Amy answered soothingly.

Sheldon kissed her forehead, giving her a few more moments for the pain to subside before he began to slowly thrust. As his hand once again found her hip, he began to place kisses down her jawline, this time surpassing her neck and trailing down to her breasts. He was hesitant, not knowing what he was doing exactly, but eventually taking one of them into his mouth, sucking and nipping at it.

The pain that Amy felt had given way to pleasure and she began to meet Sheldon's thrusts. Her hand slide between them, finding herx bundle of nerves. She began to circle around it much in the same fashion as Sheldon had previously. Picking up on what she was doing, Sheldon took his hand from Amy's hip and placed it over her hand, mimicking the motion that she was making. Amy moved her own hand out of the way and began to run it down Sheldon's back. She used her other hand to run through his hair as she began to breath heavily. She knew that she was close.

Feeling her walls beginning to tighten around him, Sheldon made a trail of kisses back up her neckline before reaching her lips. He could feel his own climax nearing and began to thrust harder. It wasn't much longer before he felt Amy shake beneath him as she moaned into his mouth. A few moments later, he felt waves of pleasure begin to wash over him. After a few more thrusts, Sheldon collapsed next to Amy, out of breath.

Once she came down from her high, went to the bathroom to wash up. Sheldon followed suit once Amy had returned. When they were both back in bed, Amy snuggled close to Sheldon again and laid her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating and felt his chest rising with each breath he took. His arms were wrapped tightly around her. This was her favorite place to be.

"I love you, Sheldon," she whispered.

"I love you, Amy," he replied as they both drifted seamlessly to sleep.

This was truly the happiest day of Sheldon's life.


End file.
